


Merlin Holidays Gift - Winter Cabin

by barbitone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Merlin Holidays, canon AU, winter cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is injured during an ambush, and he and Merlin are separated from the rest of the knights. They seek shelter in an old abandoned cabin that has long been used by the Pendragons on extended hunts. Trapped there by the storm Arthur finally reveals his feelings for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Holidays Gift - Winter Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/gifts).



Happy Holidays Nympha_Alba, I hope you enjoy this gift!

 

 

 


End file.
